Never Lose Faith
by LizAndArianaGillies
Summary: Faith is done with Spring Break and just wants to go back home. Candy goes home with her. Faith wants to thank Candy for coming back with her. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Also, sorry it sucks. Someone requested this and didn't give any details AND they were anons so I couldn't ask about it. Anywhoo, enjoy and review! :D


"We don't know these people," Faith said between sobs, "I just want to go home. None of this was supposed to happen."

"Well, it happened, Faith. Now there's nothing we can do," Cotty said as she sighed.

"Yeah," Brit agreed, "Do whatever you want but we're staying. This guy is nice."

Brit and Cotty headed back to the party type thing to play pool.

Candy snaked her arm around the black haired girl's waste and pulled their bodies impossibly close to each other.

"It's all gonna be okay…I promise. I'll go back home with you and we can forget everything."

The taller girl gave a halfhearted smile as she wiped away some tears that had uncontrollably made their way down her cheeks.

"I just don't want to have to deal with these things. I just wanted to have fun."

The blonde pulled Faith's head into her chest and began patting her back as the other girl's tears returned,

"I know. I know."

* * *

"We're gonna miss you, Pussies!" Brit shouted as Faith and Candy made their way onto their bus.

"We'll miss you, too!"

"Even though there's no reason to," Candy joked.

The bus doors closed behind them as the two girls claimed their seats next to each other.

As the bus began to drive off, Faith and Candy stared out the window.

It was their last moment of freedom.

The blonde looked over at her friend who now had her head leaning on Candy's shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss them," Faith sighed as she repositioned herself.

"Me, too."

Soon Faith was asleep, but who could blame her.

They had had an exhausting trip and now she could have some peace.

Candy looked over at her friend.

She looked so peaceful.

For the first time in days, she didn't look scared or worried.

Suddenly her eyebrows furrowed causing a small wrinkle to form on her forehead.

"It's okay," the shorter girl whispered as she leaned closer to Faith.

After a short moment of hesitation, Candy kissed the wrinkle out of Faith's brow.

She smiled as the look of comfort returned to Faith's face.

* * *

They were finally home.

They had absolutely no energy so they chose to get to Faith's dorm (because it was closer to where they had been dropped off) and collapse onto her bed.

"Hey, Candy," Faith almost whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

"It's alright, real-"

Faith rolled over and straddled her friend.

"And I would just like to let you know how much I appreciate this."

The darker haired girl interlaced her and Candy's fingers then brought their hands up as high in the air as they would go.

"You know, because this was so nice of you," Faith said as she began kissing up her friend's arm, starting with her elbow.

"It's not that big of a-"

Candy was cut off by her friend's lips pressing against her own.

Faith was first to pull away.

She was red and out of breath.

"Thank you," the blonde sighed.

The taller girl let her friend's hands drop back down above her head.

"I'm sorry. I don't think-"

"It's best not to think."

Candy quickly tugged at the other girl's shirt.

Instinctively the black haired girl lifted her arms to allow the shirt to be removed.

Faith slid her hands down to the shorter girl's shorts and opened the button.

Candy's hands explored the milky flesh that had just been revealed but wanting more, undid her friend's bra and let it fall onto the bed with them.

"Thanks for the best Spring Break of my life."

"It wasn't that big-"

Faith pressed her lips to Candy's once more.

"Quit saying that. This was the best thing ever to happen in my life."

"Well, it's not over yet."

With that the blonde pulled Faith down a bit so she could tug at her jeans.

Only a short while later, both girls were naked on the bed, Faith now on the bottom (because 'Candy cannot and will not be topped').

"I _need _you," the taller girl husked into her friend's ear.

With that Candy connected their lips and let her fingers enter Faith.

She rolled her eyes, leaning forward into the kiss.

Candy pulled almost all the way out and reentered Faith.

The taller girl's eyes became glossy with tears so the blonde halted her movements.

"Are you okay?"

Faith nodded and then kissed the other girl again.

After smiling into the kiss momentarily, Candy resumed her actions.

Her wrist was stinging and it was crazy hot in the dorm but that didn't matter.

Faith said it had been the best Spring Break of her life and she wasn't going to let it start slipping now.

The black haired girl began clawing Candy's back as the blonde took one of her nipples in her mouth, her hand still moving fast.

Her tongue rolled over the hardened nub causing Faith to jerk her whole body into Candy, seeking all pressure she could get.

As Candy fastened her pace, Faith settled into rolling her hips with the other girl's movements.

The black haired girl screwed her eyes shut as she moaned out breathy nothings into the air.

"Unwind. Forget the world."

"I can't…"

"Do it for me," the shorter girl whispered before she curled her fingers inside of Faith and her nipple.

Faith's chest began to heave faster and unevenly.

Finally the taller girl arched her back and let out a combination of screams and pants.

They were laced with Candy's name, curse words, and incoherent sounds.

Candy swirled her tongue around the other girl's semi bruised nipple then slid closer to her face.

Their lips met again, the blonde's arm finding its way around Faith's waist.

When they parted, Candy began giggling.

"What?" Faith was panicked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"You screamed my name."

The taller girl blushed as she turned to avoid eye contact with her friend.

Candy kissed Faith's warm cheek and smiled.

"Happy Spring Break."

* * *

About a week after Faith and Candy had gotten home, Cotty and Brit finally returned to the small town college.

There was a knock on Faith's dorm room door causing her to rush to the door.

"Hello?"

She was immediately bombarded with hugs.

"We missed you so much."

"You were right, Faith. We shoulda left with you."

The black haired girl sighed a bit.

Trying to brush the semi sad feeling off, Brit smiled.

"So what'd we miss here?"

Just then, Candy's arm wrapped around Faith's waist.

"We started dating, everything went back to normal, and now we're gonna have sex again."

The shortest blonde pulled her girlfriend back into her room.

Faith flashed her friends an embarrassed smile as she closed her door.

The cheap wood slammed shut leaving the two other girls in the hall confused.

"Six fucking days…We were gone six fucking days…"

"I told you something was off when Candy agreed to leave with Faith."


End file.
